


Cum for Mama

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Fish Mooney and Tabitha Galavan Fuck.... That’s it. That’s all they're doing.





	Cum for Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrae_Immortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae_Immortalis/gifts).



> My birthday gift to me lovely friend @riddlerbird ! 
> 
> I’ve been waiting to write this pairing forever. I don't even know what its called..... But I can’t believe you wanted it as your gift! I love you more and more every day and I'm so lucky to call you my friend. Thank you for being in my life. I hope your day is just as beautiful as you.

Fish Mooney knew this particular woman would be a challenge, but she's never one to back down. She crawls into the bed - wearing nothing more than a black and gold corset, which exposes her breasts, with a pair of glitter gold six-inch heels. “Mama knows that you're not really a good girl—” she sits on her knees, spreading Tabitha Galavan's legs wide open, unfolding the petals of her pink, drenched pussy— “but I want you to be good to me.” She bites her bottom lip, slowly rolling her fingertips over Tabitha’s hardened clit.

"Ah... Ah...", Tabitha breathed, gyrating her hips. "Deeper,” she cooed.  
  
"No. No, my pet," Mooney says, slowing down the teasing of her manicured painted fingers. "You have to beg first."  
  
Tabby’s legs quiver with every stroke between her thighs, cunt aching impatiently for penetration. "Please... P-Please, Mama Fish...." She arches her back, digging her head deep into the pillows underneath her. She cups her breasts and pinches her dark, erect, nipples between the index and middle fingers - shooting more stimulating jolts down her spine. “Please.”

"That's not how you beg." Fish removes her hand from between Tabitha's thighs and licks off the nectar coating them. “Mmm…”, she smirks down at Tabby dominantly.

Tabitha quickly sits up and grabs Fish by the wrist. “I said please,” she groans through her pearly whites and guides Fish’s hand back to her dripping slit - rubbing the other woman's fingers on her bundle of nerves. "Oh... Fuck—" she falls back into the bed, moving Fish's hand faster— “please, Mama Fish!”, she wails, arching her back once again, curling her black painted toes. 

  
Fish leans over Tabitha, never removing her hand, and kisses the full silken lips of Tabby, then forces her tongue into Tabby’s mouth - sipping it over the row of straight bottom teeth.

Tabitha, cups the back of Fish's head, scraping her nails on her scalp - rolling her hips against Mooney’s hand. “Ah…”, she breathes on Fish’s lips. “Ah…. Please…”, she whimpers, body vibrating in response.

"Now, how can I deny that,” Fish whispers, rubbing her hand firmly over the length of Tabitha's pussy before dipping three fingers into Tabitha's saturated opening, instantly feeling her walls clenched around the digits. Fish flutters her fingers inside, kissing Tabitha intensity - her own dripping pussy pulses with anticipation.

Tabitha slides her hands down Fish's back, grabbing on to the round copper ass of the woman on top of her - spanking Mrs. Mooney.

Fish flinches from the sting, faulting the motion of her hand inside Tabitha. “Now, now, Tabby—” she submerges her fingers deeper inside and twist her wrist, causing Tabitha to cry out louder— “only mama does the spanking.”

“Ah! Uh!... I'm so -- so sorry!”

“That's alright, my pet—” she kisses Tabitha softly and increases the rhythm of her piercing hand— “you didn't know.”

The fluids of Tabitha’s sex stain the sheets under her, as her hand reaches down past Fish’s ass and strokes the brim of her slippery folds.

Fish buries her head in Tabitha’s neck, peppering her with kisses. She slowly travels down to Tappy's soft breast, leaving a trail of lipstick behind. She licks the pebbled nipple of the woman under her before enveloping her lips around it - sucking hard on the woman's flesh.

Tabitha suddenly wraps her legs around Fish’s waist and changes their positions, putting herself in the dominant stance. She holds Fish down by the shoulders, her long dark hair framing her face, as she rubs her soaked pussy against Fish's - breasts swinging freely with each thrust. “Ah… Fuck…”, she moans softly.

Though the grinding of her sex is exactly what Fish wanted, she never had any intentions of being on her back tonight. She slaps an open palm across Tabitha's face and wraps her hand around Tabby’s neck, changing their positions back to the former. “I'm the one fucking you.” Her fingers slowly close around Tabitha's throat, causing Tabby’s heart rate to increase and her clit to ripple. “Not the other way around… Do you understand me?”

Tabitha's dark eyes sparkle with desire as she lifts her head to tighten Fish's hold on her neck. “Yes,” she answers breathlessly.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mama Fish.”

“That's my girl.” She sits up on her knees and holds Tabitha's right leg up on her shoulder, rolling her hips as their pussy lips kiss. “And you're gonna cum for mama,” she continued to say.

“Ah… Ah… Yes,” Galavan breathes.

“Good.” She gazes down into Tabitha's eyes as she grinds against her - mixing their juices into one as it slides down between Tabitha's thighs. “Fuck!”, Fish groans, rocking her hips back and forth. She lifts herself from Tabby and slides two fingers between her slick folds, fingering herself over Tabitha's swelled pussy before continuing to fuck her.

Tabitha's squeezes Fish's warm pillowy breast as she grips and claws her free hand at the soaked sheets under her. Her fevered breath fills the room as Fish stimulates her clit more and more. Faster and faster the friction between them grew. “Shit... Fuck!”, she yelled out a stream of profanities and her constricting walls begin to shiver. She skates her hand down Fish's stomach to circle her thumb around Mooney's delicate rosy bulb.

Both women pleasure each other's sensitive clits - never halting the vigorous thrusts of their hips. Their hot, wet walls pulse and drown each other in their liquid. Pressure coils up deep within their heated core, tighter and tighter their bodies stiffen until neither of them could stand anymore.

Fish dips her head back and lurches her hips forward, taking several more grinds against Tabby's sloppy cunt before crying out in bliss, surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure amidst her thighs.

Tabitha's muscles trembled hard and fast before squirting her warm release on Fish's creamy pussy. Her body cowers as she rides out the waves of powerful orgasm. She melds into the bed, bathing the mattress with both of their sweet liquids.

“I knew you could be a good girl,” Fish Mooney says with a satisfied grin gracing her lips, as the pleasurable spasms between their sensitive sex begin to subside. She leans forward and catches Tabitha's lips in a kiss. “My good girl.”


End file.
